El campamento de los allstars
by Inoue the ripper
Summary: a toro se le ocurrio una vacaciones en el campamento por otra parte hace unas semanas a dante se le escapo un demonio de matar ¿estan seguros de que estan solos? unete a toro y a sackboy a resolver el misterio :D
1. Chapter 1

nota de la autora: hola mis lindos lectores aqui como dije una nueva aventura de los allstars que esta va a hacer similar ala de el caso de un asesino pero con diferentes cosas espero y les guste

chapter 01:nos vamos de vacaciones ?

estaban en la mansion y como todos los dias los allstars estaban de muy buen humor!

?vete al carajo! (sale volando una caja )

bueno...casi todos

por otra parte toro pensaba como hacer que los allstars estuvieran de buen humor hasta que

toro:nya que esta cosa! nya quitenla quitamela (de la nada gracias al viento le llego un papel y se le pego en la cara )

corria de un lado a otro

?:hey que pasa toro con que estas jugando

?:a eso le llamas jugar?!

kratos:ya descuida te lo quitare de encima te quitare de encima a ese egendro del demonio con mis puños

toro:nya!

kratos agarro su celtus de nemea y comenzo a golpear a toro

toro:salvaje!

kratos:suelta ami amigo demonio!

?:de esa manera no!

nathan se acerco a toro que estaba tirado y le quito el papel a toro cosa que

raiden:hey toro que es esto

raiden agarra el papel pero en eso llega dante y le quita el papel de las manos

dante:hey quieres trasvestirte o que?

raiden:eh?

raiden vio que el papel traia una oferta de ropa de mujer el al ver eso se puso nervioso

toro:gracias nathan nya

nathan drake :eres un salvaje solamente era de quitarle ese papel de la cara

dante:pero si esa es la forma de quitar un demonio ?

kratos:bah ya me voy me voy a recolectar plumas del felix

sackboy:mmmmm (sackboy agarro otro papel que habia tirado ya se habian quedado solos afuera las hojas de los arboles amarillas caian ya que casi terminaba verano )

toro:veamos que es nya

toro comenzo a leer y dijo:esto se oye genial nya! un campamento esto es genial ven vamos

toro y sackboy entraron encontrando a los allstars viendo television

toro:chicos tengo una idea nya

dante:quemar arboles

toro:no nya ir a un campamento

todos:un campamento

rachet:eso suena genial comando

kat:exacto

dante:si es estar afuera de en embez de esta mansion estoy con ustedes

kratos:genial volvera la cazeria de animales !

radec:muy bien soldados todos estan deacuerdo ?

todos:si!

sackboy saco un checkpoint y aparecieron en un lugar donde estaba ese campamento

raiden:esto no me da buena espina

nariko:vaya este lugar se parece al de mi tribu

nathan drake:no lo se pero me recuerda al lugar de la tribu de canibales

los allstars entraron ala cabaña

mientras afuera

kat:que lindo lugar creo que dare una vuelta por el alrededor vamos dusty

toro:bueno que tal si hacemos algo

.

.

.

todos:fiesta

todos comenzaron a festejar a convivir como allstars

3:00am

todos dormian en sus habitaciones toro se levanto pero en eso se escucharon ruidos como si alguien caminara toro se lavanto y fue a donde estaba kat

toro:kat

kat se desperto y dijo:toro ? que paso

toro:escuche un ruido raro me acompañas ?nya

kat:esque

pero entonces vio que toro puso la carita mas tierna que habia y bajo las orejas:nya

kat:que lindura!

pero en eso

?:ya duermanse!

toro:hola raiden

dante:que paso ahora ?

kat:no nada ire a acompañar a toro

pero en eso se escucha como si alguien fuera rapidamente subiendo las escaleras y cerrara la puerta

dante-:que fue eso

raiden :detecto que algo se mueve

en eso todos se quedaron callados era cierto pero en eso se oye la puerta y

dante:al armario

toro:no ahi otro lugar donde

todos se metieron en el armario vieron que era cierto se abrio la puerta y entro algo no lo podian ver ya que se escondieron entre la ropa se oia una respiracion algo extraña y algo que se derramo dejaron de oirlo ya que se cerro la puerta

kat:se fue?

toro:oigan como fue que cupimos aqui nya

en eso todos caen al piso ya que el armario estaba lleno

toro:tal parece que no estamos solos nya

kat:eso es sangre!

dante:tal parece que toro tiene razon

raiden:sera mejor investigar

pero en eso el equipo baguette vuelve a su cama cada uno

toro:NYA! no van a investigar

raiden :con gusto pero no tenemos ganas

dante:Ademas no estamos seguros de lo que nos enfrentamos

toro:yo ire a investigar algo malo esta pasando nya

kat:bueno toro dusty te va a acompañar

dusty se puso alado de toro :*ronroneo*

toro:bueno por almenos dusty me ayudara en algo esta bien los vere mas alrato

raiden:hey toro llevate esto

raiden le dio una linterna y un microfono :nya que es esto

raiden:pontelo y de ahi te hablare dante y yo haremos guardia

dante:Asi es ! espera que?

raiden se llevo a dante al cuarto donde habia computadoras toro los siguio y dijo:van a ayudar?

raiden:sinceramente me mata la curiosidad pero es mejor mantener la calma debemos idear algo

dante:si y yo me largo

raiden:tu te quedas me ayudaras en varias cosas

dante:esta bien

toro:bueno ire a investigar nya

dante:ten cuidado

raiden:y ve con sigilo

dante:oh esperemos a que el moustro a ataque y nos mate a todos

raiden:mejor cambiemos de tema

toro:bueno vamos dusty

toro salio del cuarto y fue con cuidado afuera dusty iba alado de el por primera vez toro sentia miedo ya que le recordaba a una pelicula de terror :no pasa nada solamente es un

RING RING!

toro:nya !

toro que succede

toro:avisa cuando hables nya!

losiento encontrastes algo

toro:...no

oye toro la sangre que esta tirada es de uno de nosotros ? otro allstar entro aparte de nosotros?

toro:no esto es algo raro ya que solamente estabamos nosotros nya

que curioso la verdad

DANTE !

que

deja de recargarte en mi cabeza

toro:Dejen de peliar nya

conversacion gatuna

dusty:nya nya nya nya

que dijo?

toro:nya dijo que siente que lo estan mirando nya!

rapido escondete en la caja que esta ahi !

toro:la verdad no ahi necesidad ya nya

dusty:nya

dusty salio corriendo

toro:dusty!

que succede !

ya te ataco!?

.

.

.

.

toro fue atras de dusty hasta que lon perdio de vista estaba oscuro ese lugar no lo habia visto era algo extraño ya que era el ultimo cuarto ese se quedo solo toro se acerco y abrio la puerta pero en eso

?:nya

toro:dusty!

dusty entro pero traia una nota en la boca :nya encotrastes una pista nya!

toro le quito la nota y la empezo a leer mientras dusty se lambia las patitas pero en eso

toro estas bien?

toro:si raiden estoy bien nya

has encontrado algo?

toro:Si dusty encontro una nota pero me dio el peor susto ya que se desaparecio si estuvieran viendo lo que estoy viendo les daria miedo

la verdad amigo mio lo estamos viendo todo

en eso los dos gatos dijieron:nya!

si issac puso camaras y yo las hackee y entre para ver que hacias puede que las grabaciones nos diga algo

ademas el las puso ya que el tenia la sospecha de que un individuo nos atacara o algo parecido hahaha ya sabes su horror por los necromorfos (dante subio los pies al escritorio cosa que raiden empezo a checar en la computadora)

estas en la camara oculta que esa se ve adentro y afuera del pasillo y de ahi no eh entrado en ese dichoso cuarto

toro:vaya eres todo el amo de las camaras raiden nya

jajaja oye dante ayudo ya que dijo que su hermano le enseño

asi es! y tambien ayudo el equipo de issac y el de raiden y los soldados del coronel ahaha

toro:ok basta de idioteces es mejor ponernos atentos nya

pero en eso dusty le enseño algo:que ocurre dusty ? que oistes nya

toro fue con dusty al cuarto y entraron :vaya tiene cosas aqui nya

toro vio que habia un escritorio y varias cosas en el lugar :estos son evidencia nya !

pero en eso suena otra vez la respiracion :nya

toro:rapido ahi que esconderse nya!

mientras

raiden:maldita sea!

la camara no agarraba señal en eso dante dice:espera yo se como (en eso dante le da una patada al monitor y comienza a funcionar

.

.

.

raiden:gracias

dante:los aparatos aveces necesitan golpes raiden

raiden:lo que digas

raiden y dante comenzaron a ver toro estaba escondido abajo del escritorio con dusty ellos vieron que se abrio la puerta y entro como una especie de demonio dante al verlo dijo :ese demonio ...

raiden:que ocurre ?

dante:ese demonio se me escapo hace una semana

raiden:eso quiere decir que no estamos solos

finalizado

bueno chicos ese el capitulo^^comentarios para seguir y para moarr campamento de los allstars sin mas que decir nos leemos luego y fap si nunca te ha pasado nada paranormal como a toro D:

nos leemos luego 3


	2. Chapter 2

nota de la autora:que tal como estan mis lectores de fanfiction?:D Aqui otro capitulo de el campamento de los allstars bueno es hora de trabajar duro ya que tengo mucho fanfic que seguir y bueno sin mas que decir que comienze el capitulo

chapter 02:explicaciones

en la mañana

toro se levanto de donde estaba escondido y fue al comedor toro se sento

sackboy:mm

toro:hola sackboy nya

sackboy:mmmmmm?}

toro:el ruido de ayer?

sackboy:mm

toro:bueno pues ayer vi a alguien mas aparte de nosotros nya

sackboy:mm?

toro:si la habitacion "prohibida" es una habitacion nya!

en eso se le acerca raiden dante issac ,kratos y kat

raiden:hey toro encontramos mas cosas

dante:ademas de que issac y los demas van ayudar

kratos:asi que raiden y issac se van a entrar en el bosque para encontrar pistas

los 3 :asi es espera que?

toro:nya y quien va a estar en las camaras ?

cole:yo junto con el coronel

raiden:bueno entonces nos veremos mas alrato

issac:asi es

toro:nosotros tambien vamos a innvestigar al bosque

kat:yo voy con ustedes chicos

dante:si adios que les vaya bien

raiden:tu te vienes con nosotros

raiden agarro a dante del saco y se lo llevo a rastras cosa que kratos,sackboy y toro veian mientras se reian

toro:bien vayamos a investigar

nariko:que hacen chicos?

kratos:vamos a dar una vuelta

nariko:bueno ire con ustedes

mientras con los demas

habian caminado bastante iban en equipo de dos que alos dos equipo les iba bien ...bueno casi

dante:oye blondie a donde vamos ahora

raiden:falta poco para llegar

dante:me estoy aburriendo

pero en eso llega una orda de demonios

dante:bueno siempre que estoy aburrido llega esto (se empezaron a oir balazos cosa que raiden veia desconsertante cuando termino )lo vez ya me siento con mas energia vamos!

raiden:estas herido

dante vio que tenia a rebellion atravezada y sangraba de la mano :desde cuando eres un "niño bueno"

raiden no dijo nada pero saco algunas vendas agarro a rebellion y se la quito a dante :oye cuidado!

raiden le estaba vendando la mano pero ya cuando termino la apreto y dijo:TE DUELE!

dante:despacio raiden!

mientras con el equipo de toro

toro:tu puedes sackboy tu puedes!

kratos:voy a ganar

nariko:tu puedes kratos vamos!

lo que pasaba era de que ahora los chicos ...experimentaban un reto de comida

en eso

ring ring!111

toro:nya todos quedense callados !

toro que pasa donde estan

toro:emmm...estamos investigando nya

oye gracias pero eso me dolio!

te lo mereces!

toro:de que hablan nya?

larga historia

en eso el equipo de toro comienza a caminar

toro:nya que es ese lugar

habia un letrero que decia "profundo cuidado"

kratos:que dice

toro:dice peligro

nariko:no ahi nada de peligro aqui

sackboy vio el piso que se estaba rompiendo :mmm

kratos:que dijo?

toro:dijo que nadie se mueva el piso se puede roper nya?

nariko:es cierto miren! (ellos vieron que el piso se le hizo una grita enorme por tanto peso)

kratos:que nadie se mueva

todos se quedaron tranquilos sin hacer nada hasta que llego una mosca y se puso en el piso

toro:estamos perdidos nya

en eso se rompe el piso callendo en lo mas profundo del lugar

mientras

raiden:este lugar es extraño

dante:porque esto de entrar a una cueva llena de grafity no me da buena espina suena como de terror

raiden:sinceramente es cierto

en eso ven que algo suena

raiden:dime que fue tu estomago

dante:emmm ...raiden creo que algo no esta viendo

en eso vieron que unos lobos salieron pero se comian a algo los dos dieron un paso hacia atras

raiden:el que mate con mas estilo gana

dante:ja! ya gane

en eso los dos empiezan a peliar cosa que debolada terminaron con ellos y el que gano fue dante por destruir al lobo con balazos

dante:haha! gane !

raiden:dante?

dante:lo sabia tengo mas estilo que tu !

raiden:dante?

dante:hasta soy mejor que tu con la espada

raiden:dante!

dante:que estas celoso?

raiden:podavia no estamos solos

dante:porque lo dices

raiden:porque enfrente de nosotros ahi un enorme y gigante lobo

.

.

.

dante:porque siempre nos pasa esto

raiden:retirada!

los dos comenzaron a correr por el bosque ya que el lobo los comenzo a perseguir por todo el lugar haciendolos hacer ejercicio extremo al igual que parkur extremo pero mientras raiden y dante eran casi carnada de lobo por otra parte kat y issac encontraron ese enorme oyo

kat:que extraño

issac:parece no tener fin es algo extraño

kat:le mandare una foto al coronel

issac:porque esta temblando el lugar

kat:mira es dante y raiden...hola chicos!

raiden les hizo una señal para que corrieran

kat:que?

issac:que?

dante:dice que corran par de idiotas!

en eso vieron al enorme perro pero antes de salir corriendo dante y raiden los habian tumbado callendo al poso

raiden:sujentense !

raiden se agarro con sus garras para detener la caida un poco kat utilizo su gravedad elevando a dante e issac

mientras con el equipo de toro

todos:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

aun seguian callendo kratos se agarraba con sus espadas y sackboy creo un paracaidas para el nariko se agarraba con la heavely sword de las rocas mientras que toro solamente caia cuando callaron todos calleron bien hasta toro que callo como todo felino en cuatro patas

toro:nya donde estamos?

nariko:maldita mosca la odio!

kratos:este lugar esta oscuro mejor aluzare

en eso kratos saco la cabeza de helios :listo

toro:vaya esa cabeza da miedo pero como sirve nya!

sackboy:mmmmmm

kratos:que dijo?

toro:dijo que oyo algo que cae

kratos:veamos

pero en ese momento cae un cirbog ,un chica con su gato que ella cae arriba de kratos

raiden:estan todos bien?

dante:vaya gracias kat

por almenos cai en blandito

toro:NYA COMO LLEGARON AQUI!

todos:hola toro larga historia

finalizado

bueno eso es todo chicos por este caapitulo :3 subire otro capitulo de playstation crossover xD coment si tu tambien quieres un amigo como raiden que te ayude aunque te quiera cortar un brazo 3 ...ok no y fap para moarr el campamento de los allstars :D nos leemos luego


	3. Chapter 3

nota de la autora:muy buenas mis lectores favoritos:3 Aqui con otro capitulo de el campamento de los allstars que "misteriosamente" calleron en un agujero xD bueno aqui la continuacion :

chapter:03 el descubrimiento de nathan

en donde me quede asi bueno como dije en el capitulo anterior xD

los allstars estaban atrapados en el agujero habian pasado 5 dias enteros sin comida ni nada los allstars estaban aburridos sin saber que hacer

toro:ya me aburri nya

kratos:tengo hambre!

ya es la tercera vez que lo dices

kratos:tengo sed !

ya es la decima vez que lo dices

kratos:estoy cansado!

ya es la cuarta vez que lo dices

issac:estamos encerrados y no podemos hacer nada

toro:las mas afectadas son kat y nariko

kratos:si podres se fastidiaron tanto que ahora estan desmayadas

raiden:en si fue porque kat en un intento nos agarro a todos con su poder y cuando estuvimos apunto de subir se le acabo su nivel

era cierto por otra parte nariko estaba desmayada ya que utilizo su nivel 2 ya que habia mucha rata ahi ahora estaban en un lugar seguro ya que kratos las cuidaaba de que ninguna rata se le subiera por otra parte dante estaba dibujando

raiden:que haces

dante:hey raiden encontre mi talento ...eso creo

agarro una lata de aerosol y comenzo a pintar

raiden:lo mas raro de este lugar es de que no tiene salida

dante:ni que lo digas sinceramente esos tres van a acudir pronto al canibalismo

toro:porque mejor no hacemos algo para salir

raiden:la mejor seria escalando

toro:oh...YA SE ! PARKUR EXTREMO

sackboy:mmmmmm (buena idea toro!)

kratos:pero como le haremos con kat y nariko?

dusty:nya

toro:encerio nya

dusty*ronroneo*

todos los presentes:que dijo !

toro:dijo que el puede utilizar la gravedad nya

dante:bueno es hora de trabajar en equ...(pero antes de decir otra cosa el piso se derumbo )

raiden:DANTE QUE HICISTES!

dante:nada solamente camine

toro:dejen de peliar y sujetense de algo nya!

raiden se agarro de las rocas con sus uñas kratos saco sus alas de ikaro agarrando a dante y a issac sackboy creo unos paracaidas para nariko y kat que seguian desmayadas y para el y toro

toro:buena esa sackboy

raiden:todos estan bien?

issac:si

todos calleron pacificamente menos raiden que callo sentado hasta que se dio cuenta de algo estaban arriba de hielo?

dante:hey espadita esta bien?

raiden:no solamente estaba saludando el piso

dante:...que?

raiden:claro que estoy bien?!

kratos:y este lugar

toro:vaya que lugar tan mas raro

raiden ni que lo digas

issac:esta resbaloso el lugar no se muevan tanto que se puede romper la capa

toro:ya hemos resivido muchos golpes por hoy nya

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmm (creo que no solamente este dia )

toro:tienes razon nya pero...aun tengo hambre

kratos:no lo se pero necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien que sepa de cosas asi

todos:quien

mientras en el campamento

nathan drake:hey sly pasame el encendedor

sly cooper:vaya el cooper vooper necesita mucha atencion

nathan drake:vaya que si todo auto lo necesita sully siempre se queja del avion

pero en eso suena el telefono del cazador

nathan drake :hola?

hey nathan como estas? necesitamos tu ayuda nya!

nathan drake:que! pero donde estan ...ahora que hicieron!?

larga historia nya necesitamos que vayas al sur a 500 metros del campamento de ahi baja por el elevador

nathan drake:esta bien

con los allstars :

raiden:encerio ahi elevador? (dijo mientras dante lo ayudaba quedarse de pie ya que se resbalaba por el tacon )

issac:la verdad no pero haber como baja nathan

30 minutos despues

nathan drake:vaya que lugar tan oscuro ...hola chicos

toro:nya como bajastes

nathan drake:por el elevador

al oir eso todos miraron a issac:que ? yo solamente lo dije de broma

nathan drake:dejense de tonterias para que me llamaron

toro:bueno llevamos 5 dias aqui sin salir callendo de piso en piso casi acudimos al canivalismo nya!

raiden:queremos salir no ahi salida ademas este oyo esta un poco extraño

nathan drake:vaya si que tienen razon

raiden:mejor ahi que pensar en alguna forma de salir

nathan y los que estaban ahi estaban pensado el como salir sinceramente la mejor forma era salir por el elevador

raiden:sera mejor salir por el elevador

issac:hey nathan encontre algo que te puede interesar

el cazarecompensas se acerco y veo algunas escrituras:genial! esto es increible chicos encontraron algunas pistas

toro:con tantas caidas ...lo dudo nya

nathan drake:esto tiene algo que ver con algo de los allstars sera mejor investigar

toro:pero si llevamos mucho que derrotamos a polygoman nya!

nathan drake:lose pero no crees que fue algo muy rapido vencerlo creo que fue mas dificil vernos como familia que eso no lo creen

nathan tenia razon desde que llegaron ahi y que derrotaron a polygoman era un poco dificil convivir con bichos raros de diferentes mundos que resultaban ser heroes pero con el tiempo se volvieron amigos y se veian como una familia que todos los dias se metian en cualquier locura o cosas asi sinceramente estaban acostumbrados a hacer cosas asi

nathan drake:bueno sera mejor salir de aqui

todos salieron de ahi hasta llegar al campamento cosa que cuando llegaron todos les tenian demasiadas preguntas

rachet:vaya entonces por eso calleron ahi

dante:asi es bueno sera mejor prepararnos por si llega a pasar algo

cole:bueno evil cole y yo estuvimos investigando por los alrededores y encontramos algunas notas

evil cole:asi es pero no lo se creo que esta historia se esta repitiendo otra vez ?

dante:oh porfavor no creo polygoman esta muy abajo de la tierra

radec:no se soldado usted deberia de saber algo ya que es un demonio no creez que puede regresar como demonio o que ahi quedado alguien o algo de el

todos se quedaron callados era cierto puede que polygoman puede estar vivo aunque mientras eso pasaba en otra parte

?:crees que podamos

?:oh vamos son los polygons de los 4 dlc allstars ustedes es su deber de traer alos allstars y quitarles su nivel de poder

?:si señor

finalizado

bueno esto es todo coment si quieren saber que son las escrituras que encontro nathan :v Y fac para mas campamento de los allstars^^nos leemos luego ah y por cierto ya actualize el caso de un asesino documentos perdidos y playstation allstars crossover y mas alrato subire de una noche con los allstars un especial :D pero lo subire un poquito tarde necesito descansar un poco^^ (la verdad no:3 me pondre a jugar en mi computadoraxD)


	4. Chapter 4

nota de la autora:hola mis lectores favoritos estamos aqui con otro capitulo al cual es hora de poner mas curiosidad en el bueno sin mas que decir que comienze la historia ^^

chapter:sin respuestas

entonces llega radec con algunas notas cosa que el equipo espartano no entendia

toro:que ocurre coronel nya?

radec:no saben donde esta mi libreta amarilla soldados?

en eso el equipo espartano se miraron entre si toro se oculto en la revista que leia desimulando que leia y kratos y sackboy tomaban cafe rapidamente radec los miro con curiosidad hasta que se oyo de las ventilaciones que se callo la tapa y de ahi salieron dante y raiden

dante:hey coronel que pasa!

rachet:han visto la libreta del coronel chicos

raiden:como es ?

clank:es una libreta amarilla ahi tiene todo lo que pagamos la luz el agua la comida lo que gastamos del campamento ya que la de la mansion el coronel la tiene guardada con candado

dante:...ya me aburri

nariko:y que tiene de importacia esa libreta

jak:que no entienden esa libreta tiene cuando se va a (en eso se va la luz) eso podia pasar

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NECROMORFOS!

nariko:aaah ahi que buscar linternas antes de que issac empieze hablar de necromorfos

todos:buena idea

dante:las ventilaciones de aqui estan viejas y llenas de tierra

radec:hablando de eso que hacen en las ventilaciones ?

dante:bueno pues son las 10:40pm desde hace unos dias que no se oye nada y el porque exactamente hoy ? no se le hace algo ...extraño eso

el coronel se puso a pensar y era cierto el horario del coronel era dormir alas 10:00pm porque como coronel tenia que entrenar y estar en guardia pero ...espera dante tenia razon en una pregunta?

radec:bien ahi que vigilar bien y busquen linternas

dante:sera mejor buscarlas

por otra parte el equipo espartano estaba afuera pero no buscaba si no de que estaban comiendo dulces

toro:me duele mi estomago nya

kratos:ya no puedo mas

sackboy:mmmmmmm

toro:nya quien se comio mi hambuerguesa!

kratos y sackboy se apuntaron al mismo tiempo:fue el (mm m)

cole:ya sabia que estaban por alguna parte

toro;hola cole

cole:hola toro hola chicos les queria decir que puedo manter un poco la electricidad activa

kratos:pero como

cole:facil me conectare en la zona mas cerca y listo

toro:muy buena idea nya

issac:sera mejor investigar

nariko:sinceramente chicos este lugar no tiene respuestas

spike:chicos deben venir rapido

todos siguieron a spike hasta que llegaron a un lugar extraño y estaba completamente sucio

toro:estos son los baños de aqui? nya

cole:creo que este lugar tiene respuestas

todos comenzaron a caminar y checaron cada lugar y sinceramente no habia nada de pistas

dante:nada

spike:solamente ahi un balde con sangre y intestinos

.

.

.

toro:porque esto se nos hace tan normal nya

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm(sinceramente estamos tan acostumbrados a que cada dia tenemos problemas )

toro:la verdad tienes razon

dante:sinceramente esto no esta bien saben aunque este baño es de hombres si ya encontramos el de los hombres¿donde esta el de las mujeres?

todos se miraron y dijieron:por segunda vez tienes razon!

raiden:yo sabia que ese cerebro tenia mucha inteligencia

dante:oye!

cole:sera mejor investigar

raiden:sera mejor investigar antes de que empiezen los ruidos extraños

kratos:empiezan alas 3 de la mañana tenemos tiempo

nariko:bueno sera mejor buscar

?:hey que hacen

kratos:son los aldeanitos rojos!

aldeano:señor kratos que estan haciendo ?

toro:buscamos los baños de las mujeres saben donde estan nya?

hechicero:bueno ahora que lo dicen no se saben donde estan solamente hemos visto una puerta misteriosa detras del lugar

toro:bueno creo que ya tenemos una pista mas nya

nariko:no lo se pero no me da buena espina ir a ese lugar

cole:porque

kat:siempre ahi que seguir el instinto de una mujer

kratos:pero mi instinto dice que tenemos que ir

toro:TU SIEMPRE SIGUES TUS INSTINTOS NYA!

.

.

.

en ese momento todos comenzaron a discutir sinceramente kratos tenia razon aunque aveces era un poco tonto ya que siempre se metian en problemas el trio de idiotas hasta que el coronel disparo y se quedaron todos completamente callados

radec:que diablos pasa !

spike:esque

pero antes de seguir comenzaron a discutir de nuevo radec por otra parte solamente suspiro sinceramente es algo dificil ser coronel de esos idiotas hasta que dijo:SE CALLAN O NO HABLA COMIDA HASTA DENTRO DE 5 SEMANAS !

todos se pusieron en fila tanto como ellos tanto como los aldeanos

radec:este es un caso soldados y si ustedes no crean un plan yo hare uno alguna pregunta?(en eso levanta la mano un aldeano ) diga soldado?

aldeano:¿quien lo puso a cargo?

en eso radec le da una patada sacandolo del lugar :alguna pregunta mas ? (todos negaron con la cabeza)bien es hora de que todos busquen pistas

todos se pusieron a buscar pistas hasta que el equipo espartano encontro un agujero

toro:miren chicos encontre una pista nya

kratos:es un tunel

sackboy:mmmmmm?

todos vieron que el lugar estaba lleno de gusanos cosa que toro :aaaaaaaah no no me lleven ahi nya !

kratos:hey que paso con ese espiritu de aventura?

toro:no todo menos eso nya!

sackboy:mmm

kratos:si no vienes quien va a traducir a sackboy?

toro:no no quiero nya!

kratos:pero el coronel radec dijo que buscaramos pistas

toro:el me hara entrar porque si no ayudaaaaaaaaaaaa nya! (toro salio corriendo dejando a kratos y sackboy algo confundidos)

sackboy:mmmmm mmm mm(toro ...le tiene miedo alos ...gusanos?)

kratos:sera mejor buscarlo antes de que el coronel lo haga bajar solo

sackboy:mm

20 minutos despues

toro:no quiero ir chicos no no quiero nya (kratos y sackboy iban arrastrando a toro que el se agarraba de poste de luz )

kratos:vamos no seas mula por el olimpus!

sackboy:mmmmmm!

toro:no esas cosas me van a comer nya!

nathan llego junto con dante raiden y kuro y junio que habia ido para visitar a toro

nathan drake:a que estan jugando!

toro:nathan ayuda nya!

dante:vistes a un demonio o que

nathan drake:vistes al payaso donde !

kratos:encontramos un lugar pero esta lleno de gusanos y toro le tiene miedo alos gusanos

nathan drake;jaja vaya miedo

sweeth tooth:por almenos no estan estupido como lo del payaso

nathan drake:ES ESE SER DIABOLICO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

en eso sale corriendo nathan y swetth tooth lo perseguia con su motosierra

raiden:ese miedo es mas estupido que el mio y el de dante juntos

dante:oye!

junio:no debes de tener miedo toro

kuro;asi es puedes vencer tu miedo alos gusanos nya

kratos:que bueno que estan ustedes dos aqui ya que no se quiere soltar del poste de luz

junio:no es necesario hacer eso miren (junio saco de su bolsa una pluma y le empezo a hacer cosquillas a toro cosa que toro se solto)

toro:junio ya pa...nya!(pero en eso kratos lo agarra y sackboy agarra el lazo de langosta de toro y lo amarra)

sackboy:mm (gracias junio)

junio:no se que dijistes pero...esta bien

kratos:es hora de entrar ala accion!

sackboy:mm !

toro:estoy perdido nya!

junio :bueno kuro y yo los esperaremos en el campamento haremos comida para todos

todos volvieron al trabajo mientras eso pasaba

jak:que extraño el equipo espartano no se a metido en problemas

rachet:apuesto a que a de estar comiendo o olgazaniando

radec:no lo creo soldado ellos porfin se tomaron algo encerio

rachet:oiga coronel ese es toro el que esta amarrado?

el coronel vio por la ventana y iba sackboy enfrente y kratos traia a toro amarrado mientras toro gritaba :AYUDA!

jak:era demasiado bello para ser verdad

rachet:sinceramente lo dudo

en eso llega issac:coronel esta seguro de que vayamos mas adelante sin usted?

radec:claro que si soldado yo me quedare aqui para ver si puedo contactar algunos de mis soldados

mientras eso pasaba con el equipo baguette:

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

hijo de sparda !

dante:vaya un lindo perrito!

raiden:eso le llamas lindo perrito!?

me llamo cerberus y esta prohibida la entrada a humanos

dante:bueno que tal si hacemos algun trato "toby" si te vencemos nos dejaras entrar y seras nuestra mascota

cerberus:echo pero si yo gano ustedes se largan de aqui!

raiden:muy bien de todas maneras no pensabamos irnos verdad chicos?

dante:concuerdo contigo

kat se escondio detras de unos arbustos :ustedes peleen yo me quedo aqui

20 minutos despues

cerberus:como es posible que ustedes dos me ayan vencido!

dante:el poder de trabajo en equipo (dante apuntaba con sus pistolas y raiden con su espada y kat...estaba en escondida en los arbustos )

cerberus:bueno sera mejor hacer lo que les dije mis amos

dante:muy bien nos llevaras al otro lado

cerberus:claro pero antes quiero conocer amis nuevos amos

dante:bueno ya me conoces can yo soy dante el es raiden y la chica del gato se llama kat

kat:y el es dusty

dusty:nya

cerberus:bien vamos

todos comenzaron a caminar atras del gran perro de tres cabezas de hielo raiden iba praticando con cerberus cosa que los dos praticaban animadamente dante y kat iban alado de el

kat:donde esta dusty?

dusty:nya

dante:creo que dusty se lleva bien con cerberus

pero en otra parte

kratos:vaya este lugar es algo extraño

toro:ya me pueden soltar nya

kratos:pues ya pasamos alos gusanos ...esta bien

kratos solto a toro:aaaah sentia que me quedaba sin aire nya

kratos:que es eso

todos vieron a su alrededor se sentia frio

toro:hace frio nya

sackboy:mmmmmm

sackboy les apunto con su forma de miedo

toro:pues ahi que caminar

todos comenzaron a caminar hasta que

toro:este es un congelador

kratos:eso quiere decir que tiene comida ?

sackboy:mmmmmmm

toro:no solamente tiene comida kratos puede que sea oh comida oh personas ahi nya o incluso puede que sea un lugar secreto nya

kratos:mejor veamos que ahi

ellos entraron y encotraron a nariko viendo algunos documentos junto con issac

nariko:kratos sackboy toro !

toro;nariko que haces aqui

nariko:pues cole nos dijo que habia algo extraño

issac:ademas no estamos solos nosotros entramos por otro subterraneo habia necromorfos

?:yo creo que diria que no estan solos

nariko:enboscada !

todos vieron que eran unas personas poligonales hasta que toro dijo:uno se parece a kat nya

issac:el otro se parece ah...SANTA CLOUS !

?:basta de tonterias

?:jojojo yo no soy santa clous

?:asi es somos los polygonal dlc allstars

todos:que !

polygonal allstars pero...como porque ? si ellos ya los habian derrotado hace mucho tiempo pero com?

toro:y ustedes que hacen aqui nya!

polygon kat:capturarlos

polygon emmet:asi es y creear a nuestros hermanitos

polygon issac:asi que preparense para sentir el dolor

pero antes de que ellos atacaran se derrumbo la pared y de ella salio un perro de tres cabezas de hielo

kratos:por el olimpus es cerbero!

polygonal kat:retirada !

cerberus de levanto una de sus patas aventandolos contra la pared

dante:cerberus creo que te llevaras bien con nuestros amigos

toro:nya que estan haciendo nya!

kat:en pocas palabras es una larga historia

nariko;bueno chicos creo que ya encontramos mas pistas

en eso

ring ring!

hey raiden chicos se acuerdan de la piedra que encontramos ?

toro:no nos recuerdes ese dia nya!

bueno ya decifre la piedra necesito que vengan rapido

todos:que!

finalizado:

bueno chicos eso es todo disculpen por haberme tardado mucho ya saben actualize todas las historias es algo dificil bueno a trabajar duro xD

coment si te gusto que dante y el equipo baguette encontrara una mascota y que sera el mejor amigo de los allstars hasta para el coronel 3 y fap tambien por el peor miedo de toro hacia los gusanos (y por agarrarse de un poste de luz :v si nunca lo hicistes cuando no tenias ganas de ir ala escuela o si vais no tienes imaginacion :3)xD y fap mas para moaar el campamento de los allstars xD nos leemos dentro de 4 dias C: cyau

finalizado


	5. Chapter 5

nota de la autora: hola lectores de fanfiction bueno perdon por la tardanza pero ya cuando termine el capitulo se los explicare :D

chapter:camino hacia el terror

Afuera

nathan drake:Porque tardarán tanto

cole:No se chicos pero no se les hace raro que no se han metido en problemas el equipo espartano?

rachet:Pues ahora que lo dices es cierto

radec:No se preocupe soldado tal vez aprendieron que todo se lo tienen que tomar encerio

.

.

.

evil cole:Apuesto 5 dólares a que se metieron en problemas

cole y nathan drake:Trato!

emmet:No hay el porque apostar si ellos se meten en problemas todos los días

Ring Ring!

Coronel!

radec:Novato en donde están?

Coronel? Que pasa

Nya kratos ese era mi pastel!

Mmmmm!

Kratos sackboy se esta atragantado nya!

Genial espero y vomite un arcoíris!

Kat eso nunca pasara

Pueden callarse ya!

radec:Bueno soldado los espero

Esta bien cambio

Oh porcierto coronel le tenemos una sorpresa

radec:Eh?..que soldado esp..(raiden ya habia colgado la llamada)

swett tooth:Espero y no tarden mucho mi camion de helados me espera

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh es el ser diabolico aaaaaaah!

jak:sigo sin enteder el porque nathan le tiene mucho miedo a los payasos

daxter:es una pregunta sin respuesta jak

Que dijieron coronel?

Que no tardarán y que tiene una ¿sorpresa?

Todos se quedaron callados ¿una sorpresa? Lo que podian esperar de dante y del equipo espartano "como un regalo " un demonio, comida a medio comer, o otro Bicho raro

Pasaron varias horas

Hey chicos

Vaya ya llegaron

toro:vaya todos estan reunidos nya

kratos:cual es la emergia coronel

sly cooper:que encontraron chicos?

kat:larga historia ire a ayudar en la cocina

radec:a proposito donde esta el novato y gameboy ?

el equipo espartano:´puess...(mm)

en eso todos miraron hacia enfrente de ellos y solamente estaba una enorme sombra que tenia tres cabezas

todos los presentes menos nariko y el equipo espartano:oh no

mientras en la cocina :

fat princess:vaya ah ya casi esta

junio:me sorprende todo lo que comen los allstars

fat princess:ya casi terminamos solamente falta llenar la otra mesa

junio:que ?! pero si ya es demasiada comida !(eran dos mesas llenas de comida que esa comida era como para que 30 personas o mas comieran )

little sister:bueno los allstars como big daddy y los demas siempre tienen hambre ya que polygoman les quito su energia que desde que llegamos aqui ya la recuperaron al 100%

fat princess:asi es ademas somos 24 bocas que alimentar y con el equipo espartano que se puede esperar

junio:ahora entiendo porque toro come demasiado

kat:si aunque es algo dificil lo que sigue ya que siguen el postre

junio:yo me se una receta yo me encargo de eso chicas

kat:bueno ire a ver como les va a los chicos

little sister:y yo para que vea mr.b el pastel que le hice

afuera:

nathan drake:una deidad ? es el perro de hades cerbero!

todos miraron raro al cazador hasta que el dijo:esta bien perdon por dejar salir mi lado de aventurero(todos se quedaron callados hasta que dante dijo:sorpresa!

radec:un perro encerio?

toro:bueno coronel no sabiamos que a usted no le gustaran los p..(pero radec lo interumpio diciendo)

radec:este es un gran regalo soldados pero donde se quedara necesita casa y por lo que veo el comera el triple o mas que nosotros el no se puede quedar

el silencio se volvio a reinar el coronel tenia razon sinceramente pero antes de que dante o los demas dijeran algo :mr.b mira lo que te cocine! eh?(little se le acerco a cerbero el perro de tres cabezas echo de hielo se le quedo viendo con curiosidad hasta que ella dijo;es lindo mr.b me lo puedo quedar?

big daddy:grr! (no)

toro:despues resolvemos eso chicos ahi que ir al grano nya

radec:oh eso es cierto...AMI OFICINA!

20 minutos despues

todos estaban reunidos en la oficina del coronel discutiendo como siempre hasta que radec le hizo una señal a kratos para que se callaran kratos saco su martillo y dijo:orden en la sala! (cosa que todos se quedaron callados el coronel se paro de su escritorio y dijo:bueno soldados estamos aqui reunidos ya que nathan descubrio el mensaje que tenia la piedra y tambien para saber que descubrieron los demas

issac:coronel polygoman esta de regreso

toro:bueno eso es imposible pero los polygonal allstars estan devuelta nya

jak:y cuales eran ?

kat:era mi polygon y el polygon de issac zeus y de emmet

nathan drake:bueno tal vez issac tenga razon ya que en el mensaje decia que cada allstars tiene la cantidad del 100% si hace años derrotamos a polygoman el nos regreso nuestro poder poco a poco depende ya que puede tardar mucho tiempo

toro:pero que tiene que ver los polygons dlc en esto

jak:es facil los polygons tienen la misma cantidad que un allstars ya que ellos son igual de fuertes que un allstar

dante:osea que los polygonal allstars estaban echos de nuestra energia si es asi es el por eso que ahora nos quieren capturar para hacer denuevo alos polygons pues vaya que locura

todos miraron raro a dante era la cuarta vez que decia algo...¿inteligente?:que?

nariko:nada

kratos:entonces eso quiere decir que las batallas tambien regresaran?

radec:no soldado lo que quieren esos dlc es nuestro poder el 50% de nuestra energia para hacer alos polygons si eso llega a pasar otra vez puede que vuelvan esas peleas o con otra consecuencia

nathan drake:la otra nota ya no la puede leer le falta una pieza

emmet;chicos su mission es ir a una casa abandonada que esta al oeste

toro:de ninguna manera nya

sly cooper:fat y las chicas tiene un rico menú hoy y si lo hacen les dejaremos que coman primero el postre

el equipo espartano:echo

radec:muy bien el resto quiero que entrene por si algo llega a pasar heihachi estas acargo de esto

heihachi:sera un placer coronel!

kuma:grrrrr(ahi no)

radec:equipo baguette vaya a explorar

ala orden coronel

radec:el resto de los demas quiero que busquen pistas en donde esta la ubicacion del agujero de gusanos y vean lo que ahi alli

si coronel!

todos se retiraron toro fue a hablar con junio

junio:toro!

toro:hola junio (toro abrazo a su amiga la coneja )

kuro:si olvidate de mi nya

toro:kuro?hola amiguito

kuro:si yo tambien te extrañe

..

.

.

los tres se abrazaron hasta que junio dijo:ya vamos a comer chicos

toro:emm bueno creo que eso llegara un poco mas tarde chicos nya

kuro:iras ala casa donde dijieron que estaba la siguente parte de la nota nya?

toro:como lo sabes nya!

kuro:los estaba escuchando nya

toro y junio se miraron entre si se quedaron callados por un rato hasta que toro dijo:creo que el coronel tiene razon de que aqui no ahi privacidad nya

junio:si la ahi kuro ala mejor escucho ya que pasaba por ahi

toro:asi nya?

kuro:bueno pues una muestra nya

toro:aqui esta tu privacidad junio (en eso de la puerta cae fat princess nathan sly y kratos y sackboy)

junio:...creo que tienes razón

despues de ese succedido el equipo espartano caminaba por el bosque estaba completamente oscuro asi que kratos saco su linterna y empezo a alusar todo el lugar

toro:puede que esa cosa de asco pero es buena lampara nya

sackboy:mmmmmmmmm

kratos:me pregunto cuantas de estas frutas se pueden comer

toro y sackboy:QUE NI SE TE OCURRA COMERTE ALGO NYA !(MMMMMMMM!)

kratos:esta bien ahi que seguir

despues de caminar por mucho tiempo sinceramente nuestros heroes no sabia donde quedaba esa casa que dijo nathan pero aun asi siguieron caminando

toro:estamos perdidos nya!

sackboy:mmm

kratos:no se alteren chicos si que hacer

toro y sackboy:que?(mm)

kratos:mantener la calma

todos se tranquilizaron hasta que a toro se le ocurrio algo y dijo:nya ya se chicos emmet nos dijo que en el camino habia muchas cosas nos dijo que habia arboles una fogata que esta aqui nya y que habia arbustos de jalapeños?

kratos:pues ...creo que eso ya lo pasamos

toro:me pregunto que seran los jalapeños nya?

sackboy:mmm (pues pruebalos)

toro:bueno (toro agarro uno del arbusto pero en eso sackboy recuerda algo

sackboy:mm..(espe...)

toro se lo comenzo a comer hasta que dijo:quema! esta cosa pica nya!

kratos:sackboy has algo

toro:agua agua !

sackboy saco su popit lo mas rapido posible y creo una manguera mojando a toro mandandolo a volar y kratos dijo:vaya muy buen lanzamiento sackboy

sackboy:mm

kratos:bueno es hora de buscar a toro no puede haber ido tan lejos

kratos y sackboy comenzaron a caminar mientras seguian el rastro de agua

mientras eso pasaba con el equipo baguette :

el coronel los habia mandado a que fueran a investigar

dante:ah ya me canse

kat:bueno creo que no ahi nada diferente por aqui

dante:bueno creo que esto es algo (habia un rastro de sangre en el piso dante se agacho y vio que la sangre seguia fresca )

kat:bueno pues creo que ya nos convertimos en invetsigadores que en heroes de diferentes mundos

dante:desde demonios a chicas que desafian la gravedad

kat:hasta cirbogs que son espias

raiden:ya les dije que esto es normal en mi mundo

kat:sera mejor seguir con esto

dante:no lo creo el rastro termina cerca de una casa no se si sea una biblioteca o algo

raiden:me pregunto como esque ese cerebro solamente te sirve cuando son cosas pananormales

dante:bueno sera que me agrada mucho esto ya que desde niño soy perseguido por esto no crees que me volveria un experto en esto blondie ?

raiden:pues ...tienes razon es como preguntar el como yo se tanto de sigilo

dante:ademas yo llevo 200 años vivo tu cuantos tienes

raiden:38?

dante:lo vez tu eres aun un niño soldado

raiden al oir eso dijo sarcasticamente:si claro pero para ser un niño soy mas maduro que tu

kat:yo tengo 17 años

raiden:lo vez asaltacunas

dante:kat es una cria aun

pero en eso se escucha un fuerte sonido como de una cachetada y kat dijo:dante eres un idiota!(kat comenzo a caminar toda enojada y si se preguntan donde esta dante pues ?dante estaba tirado en el piso con una marca en la cara raiden se sento en una roca y dijo mientras se aguantaba la risa)pero para ser una "cria" cosa que ami no me agrada como le dices puede dar cachetadas muy fuertes (dante se levanto del piso y dijo:creo que me vengare si nos topamos a algo

despes de lo succedido comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar cosa que era una biblioteca todos se separaron dante vio que el lugar estaba lleno de sangre hasta que raiden dijo:vaya este lugar parece como si alguien hubiera matado a sangre fria

dante:pues por lo que veo este lugar huele como si hubiera un animal o algo

raiden:la biblioteca esta muy grande por lo que veo ese bicho raro mato al que estaba encargado de este lugar

dante:je no te sorprendas si nos encontramos con un fantasma o algo

raiden:ya estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas dante

dante comenzo a caminar vio que kat llegaba algunos libros

kat:hola dante

dante:hey kat y esos libros?

kat:bueno ya que estamos aqui me gustaria llevarme algunos libros (kat guardo algunos libros en la bolsa que llevaba )

dante:bueno en eso tienes razon aunque sera mejor investigar

raiden:chicos alguien viene

los tres se metieron abajo de un escritorio cosa que ellos vieron que esa cosa era muy diferente y tiraba como acido ya que todo lo que tocaba se quemaba

mientras eso pasaba con kratos y sackboy

kratos:hey toro ya llegamos

toro:vaya yo pense que esto seria una eternidad nya

los tres entraron al lugar vaya que era tenebroso entraron por la ventana toro en su modo ninja y sackboy con el traje de solid snake

toro:listo y despejado nya

sackboy:mmmm

toro:kratos ya puedes entrar nya...¿kratos?

sackboy:mmmmmmmm(ami no me veas yo ni se que le paso)

toro:donde esta kratos nya?

pero en eso se derumba la puerta de enfrente

kratos:venga puedo con todos!

en ese momento toro y sackboy se quedaron viendo un poco desconsertantes al ver eso se mantuvieron callados hasta que toro se le acerco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza:pudistes haber echo eso antes nya!

kratos:yo no soy de sigilo

toro:bueno sera mejor caminar antes de que algo o alguien nos encuentre nya

los tres se separaron ya que era necesario buscar por todo el lugar ya que se necesitaban como tres piezas mas

toro:encontre una parte de la piedra nya

toro fue a buscar a kratos hasta que

?:vaya vaya pero si es el lindo gatito eh

toro:nya!

toro vio que esa sombra se acercaba hasta que toro dijo:polygon issac nya!

pero antes de correr issac utilizo su poder síquico y arrojo a toro contra las paredes pero en eso se detiene la gravedad

toro:nya!

polygon kat:vaya vaya issac vamos a jugar un rato con el lindo gatito (ellos se pasaban a toro como si fuera una pelota )

toro:bajenme esto es...bullyng nya!

mientras en otro lugar

kratos:listo sack ya estan todas juntas

sackboy:mmm

pero en eso vieron que empezaron a caer relampagos

kratos:que demo...(pero en eso kratos vio que era )...no lo puedo creer es...zeus!

polygonn zeus:jojojo hola

kratos:zeus tu hijo te destruira

polygon zeus:no puedo creerlo tengi un hijo jojojo soy padre soy padre jojojo

.

.

.

sackboy:mmmmmmmmm (veo que la estupidez viene de familia)

kratos:no se que dijistes pero suena genial

pero en eso de la nada cae toro ya que a issac se le salio de control y toro fue a parar ahi

toro:hola chicos nya

kratos y sackboy se pusieron en posicion de pelea era hora de peliar

mientras eso pasaba en otra parte :

raiden:vamos por la ventilacion

todos se fueron por la ventilzacion hasta que en eso se oyo un crujido

dante:que fue eso

kat:no lo se pero da miedo

raiden volteo y vio que algo se estaba formando era como una baba color negra y se le formaron como dientes el al ver eso dijo:em chicos creo que es hora de correr

los dos voltearon y dante empezo a disparar pero vio que nada le paso:que demonios

kat:aaaaaaaaaahhh esa cosa se acerca

raiden:no miren hacia atras y empiezen acorrer lo mas rapido que puedan

todos comenzaron a correr lo mas rapido que podian era una ventilacion no les permitia moverse mucho que digamos hasta que depronto kat no vio y calleron

kat:ay eso dolio !..eh (kat se quito de ahi ya que callo raiden y dante )

dante:creo que de todos los golpes que me dado este es el peor (dijo levantandose del piso)

raiden:ni que lo digas (kat ayudo a raiden dante al ver donde estaban se quedo un poco sorprendido )

dante:vaya parece un cripta

raiden: como puede haber una cripta en una biblioteca ?

kat:en que estaban pensando los hombres que tenian esta biblioteca ?

raiden:tal parece que dante tiene razon

dante se acerco a una puerta y dijo:tal parece que este lugar lleva mucho tiempo solo es el por algo que la ventilacion no tenia fin

kat:y ese demonio o cosa que era porque esta aqui

raiden:bueno pues puede que este lugar este lleno de demonios ya que por lo que leei este familia hacia vudú lo que causo que la cosa esa o demonio se hiciera el guardian de aqui

dante:veo que se te esta pegando mucho lo de investigador de demonios

raiden:con alguien que habla de demasiado sobre demonios ,vudú o magia negra...tengo que acostubrarme no crees? (dijo sonriendo)

kat:creo que esa historia la leei en uno de los libros que traigo (kat saco de su bolsa un libro y un linterna )el demonio de agua esta echo de toda cosa o lo que come se dice que hace mucho una familia tenia a sus antepasados sepultados en sus propias casas que ellos siguieron la festividad hasta en estas epocas eso es todo lo que se

dante agarro el libro y comenzo a leer:moustro de aguas toxicas este demonio fue llamado por el brujo de la familia para que fuera el guardian de este lugar cosa que a cualquier persona que no sea de la familia atacara para poder conseguir comida y seguir hasta mas de 200 años el demonio de las aguas puede transformarse en cualquier cosa o bicho raro

kat:un momento eso quiere decir que por eso se pudo meter ala ventilacion?

raiden:se dice que hace unos años el demonio de agua hacia que toda gente lo alabara de todo lo que hacia causando que la familia de este lugar alucinara y se matara a sangre fria para abrir un portal al inframundo

dante:creo que sirves de mucho para investigar raiden

raiden:gracias pero no es el momento

kat:Chicos esta cosa tiene que tener una debilidad

raiden:pues veamos dice que esta cosa esta echa de materiales de los cuales la gente normal no puede tocar ya que es de una sustancia toxica cosa que nadie puede ya que esta echo de mercurio liquido cosa que persona que se le acercara tenia alguna consecuencia o algo

dante:bueno chicos es hora de idear algo

raiden:y que tienes en mente?

dante:bueno por lo que veo a este demonio le gustan las mujeres y creo tener el mejor plan que eh tenido

raiden:no estaras pensando en meterme como carnada o si?

dante:no la verdad o te quieres prestar para esto espadita?

raiden:olvida lo que dije

dante y raiden se miraron en ese momento dante sonrio y vio a kat que ella seguia leyendo una forma de poder derrotar a ese moustro hasta que ella los vio y vio que los dos sonrieron:que?

dante se le acerco y la cargo :dante que haces?!

dante:bueno tenemos un plan del cual tu eres la carnada

kat:emm...chicos que tal si ideamos algo mejor no creen...chicos que demo...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

mientras en el campamento:

junio:ah ya esta la comida

little sister:y los arreglos

kuro:bueno creo que sera mejor comer primero nosotros ya que nose pero me suena a de que ellos terminaran con la comida

junio:kuro no exajeres ahi algunos allstars que si tienen modales

fat princess:adelante coman chicos

junio:sirve que compartimos el postre que hice con toro y los demas

kuro y junio se sentaron a comer pero mientras eso pasaba en la cueva con issac y los demas:

issac:encontre algunos archivos

cole:yo encontre uno se llama error -Archivo 02

evil cole:bueno sera mejor ir al campamento

nathan drake:creo que esto es raro y curioso chicos ya que llevamos mucho y no encontramos ningun bicho raro o nada

rachet:hey chicos esto cuenta como una pista chicos

todos vieron que esas letras estaban escritas con sangre y decia:no estan solos (pero en eso se quedaron sin gravedad todos y los aventaron fuera de ese lugar

nathan drake:que era esa cosa

cole:no lo se pero sacamos algunos archivos de ese lugar eso es bueno

se quedaron sentados ahi para poder recobrar el aire que perdieron al caer

mientras eso pasaba con toro y los demas :

polygon emmet:no escaparan

los tres allstars corrian desesperadamente ya que no los podian dañar casi kratos pelio contra kat y issac cosa que los dejo inconsientes pero no podian quitarse de encima a zeus a emmet ya que el les disparaba con la nave de issac y zeus se hizo enorme para poderlos perseguirlos mejor o peor aun pisotearlos para llevarselos hasta que llegaron a una parte del bosque ya llevaban las tres piesas que nesecitaba nathan pero aun asi como se quitarian a polygon zeus y a emmet? la parte del bosque no tenia salida ya

toro:es nuestro fin nya

kratos:es nuestro fin chicos me siento tan orgulloso de ser un allstar

toro:no vamos a morir nya

sackboy no dijo nada saco su popit y les entrogo sus testamentos alos dos

toro:SACKBOY NO ESTAMOS PARA JUEGOS NYA!

sackboy:mmmmmmmmm

polygon zeus:esto sera rapido y muy doloroso jojojo

pero antes de que polygon zeus los pisoteara y que emmet les disparara

?:ataquen!

mientras eso pasaba en otra parte :

kat:esto es ridiculo!

raiden:oh era ese traje o era el que te consiguio dante

kat andaba vestida de enfermera y ella dijo:no mejor me quedo con este ademas me veo muy bien con este dizfras

raiden:bueno es hora de poner en pie el plan

kat se puso en donde estaba la libreria raiden y dante estaban en las ventilaciones

kat:ah ya me aburri dante este plan no sirve

raiden:siento una presiencia aparte de nosotros

kat volteo y vio que del piso salio un liquido de un color gris

dante:kat corre!

kat vio que salio el enorme moustro y comenzo a correr para quitarlo de ahi cosa que el moustro se transformo como en un perro y la comenzo a perseguir

raiden:rapido ahi que seguirlo!

raiden y dante comenzaron a correr kat iba apurada los zapatos que le dieron no le servian asi que se los quito y comenzo a utilizar la gravedad para poder ir mas rapido pero en eso el piso se derrumba kat cai de ese lugar cayendo arriba de algunas cosas

dante: es por ahi

raiden:rapido no ahi tiempo

dante brinco al igual que raiden que el se agarro con sus garras para detener la caida callendo de pie y dante...callo de cara

dante:eso dejara marca

kat:chicos !

en eso los tres vieron que se comenzo a formar esa cosa y se prendieron las luces era un comedor ?

kat:aquien se le ocurre tener un comedor subterraneo?!

dante:bueno es hora de peliar chicos

dante comenzo a disparar y kat aventar todas las cosas que tenia pero en eso vieron que no le hacian nada :que demonios

raiden:tiene un escudo chicos no podemos atacar con cosas asi

dante:no si de eso se trata de que se coma una bomba para pararizarlo!

raiden comenzo a pensar y dijo:dante dame un segundo entretengan al demonio!kat ven aca rapido

kat:que paso

raiden:te acuerdas de la bomba que hizo issac con emmet?

kat:la que paraliza y rompe cualquier conjuro o cosa

raiden:si esa quiero que la hagas tu vistes con que la hizo issac rapido

kat:si

dante:cuanto tardara kat!(dijo dante mientras esquivaba los golpes del demonio y le disparaba )

kat:no tardare hare lo que pueda

raiden:dante agarra esta cosa (raiden avento la bomba que traia en la mano dante la cacho raiden ahora entretenia al moustro que el se pasaba por la mesa )

kat agarro algunas cosas que habian tiradas y las junto y saco de su bolsa un polvo morado junto con arena y polvora ellas agarro el frasquito y la metio ahi :ya casi chicos aguanten!

dusty:nya!

dusty utilizo la gravedad agarrando a dante y a raiden y comenzo a correr por todo el lugar pero en eso kat ve que el moustro la iba atacar y lo esquiva :dusty llevalo para alla yo que te hice !

dusty:*ronroneo*

dusty comenzo a correr y se subio en las lamparas que aluzaban bajando a dante y a raiden en eso kat grita :dante ahora! (kat le dio la bomba a raiden el la avento contra el escudo que funciono y raiden dijo:es todo tuyo dante! (dante corrio y dijo :tragate esto ! (haciendo que el demonio se lo comiera

raiden:quitense de ahi ahora!

todos se quitaron del donde estaban pero en eso el demonio exploto pero salio pura sangre color oscura llenando todo el lugar e incluso alos allstars

kat:que asco!

dante:creo que tardaremos tres dias en quitarnos esto

en eso raiden cae de donde estaba agarrado y cae la enorme lampara de luz al piso

dante:lo bueno es de que esto no nos costara

raiden:pues no pero los golpes que resivimos si (agarrandose la cabeza)

kat:bueno chicos lo bueno es de que todo termino para nosotros

raiden:si y encontramos mas pistas

kat:y yo encontre un lindo collar

dante:creo que es hora de regresar al campamento para darnos una buena ducha

los dos :buena idea

mientras en otro lugar :

polygon zeus:que demonios NOOO! MI FORMA DE DIOS !

?:kratos toro sackboy!

el equipo espartano vieron que de ahi salio issac , cole y evil cole

el equipo espartano:issac!(mm!)

cole:veo que tiene razon

evil cole:bueno creo que es hora de ayudar a nuestros hermanos allstars

cole comenzo a haventar rayos y evil utilizo el poder de la bestia issac utilizo su poder siquico y los mando a volar

toro:gracias chicos nya

cole:hey amiguito estas todo lleno de lodo

toro:lose necesitare un baño nya

sackboy:oh yo se como (sackboy saco su popit y creo una manguera mojando a toro)

kratos:jajajaja (sackboy baño tambien a kratos )

cole:a eso es alo que yo le llamo karma

evil cole:ni que lo digas

despues de eso todos fueron al campamento todos estaban reunidos

emmet:bueno chicos encontramos mas cosas

nathan drake:y tambien las partes de la siguiente nota cosa que yo trabajare duro para poder hacer que salga de nuevo

radec:muy bien soldados estoy orgullosos de ustedes es hora de que todos vayamos a comer

sly cooper:hablando de eso coronel cerbero se puede quedar?

radec:eso era lo que olvidaba bien cerberus se quedara con nosotros de ahora en adelante

ya afuera:

jak:pero que hicieron?

raiden:larga historia amigo

kat:nos ataco un enorme moustro cosa que dante por desima tercera vez utilizo su cerebro

dante:oye!

rachet:creo que le esta afectando las palabras del coronel

toro:pues creo que necesitaran un baño despues de comer ya que huele a sangre

cole:a muerto queras decir

kat:oh aproposito raiden como estuve de carnada (todos oian atentamente ) me veo genial con este traje

nariko:fuistes carnada

kat:Asi es

issac:pues yo te califico con un 8

kat:gracias issac

raiden y dusty se miraron hasta que el dijo:la verdad no era necesario lo de la carnada dante lo hiso solamente para vengarse por lo de la cachetada

evil cole:oh!

radec:caistes tan bajo soldado

raiden:je luego le dire a kat que haga esa ecena para que la vean todos

todos:echo

dante:si y mira tengo fotos tuyas cuando te iba a comer el demonio hahhah

en eso dante vio que a kat le salio un aura color rosa eso significaba que estaba enojada y mas ya que agarro la katana de raiden y dante dijo:creo que tengo cosas que hacer chicos como bañarme y comer adios

kat grito a todo pulmon completamente enojada:DANTE!(que con eso comenzo a corretiarlo de un lado a otro cole se le acerco a raiden y dijo:no le vas a ayudar?(raiden agarro comida y se sento junto con los demas y dijo:no espero y aprenda la leccion

radec:vaya nunca vi ala chica gato tan enojada

toro:vaya que las mujeres son peligrosas coronel

evil cole:ni que lo digas algunas dan miedo como nariko

nariko:lo que digas piromaniatico

evil cole:oye!

todos comenzaron a reir mientras disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida y dante seguia siendo corretiado por kat

finalizado:

coment si crees que kat estaba muy enojada como para agarrar la katana de raiden y querer matar a dantexD y si los allstars aveces son muy buenos al ayudar a sus hermanos allstars y fap para moarrrr campamento de los allstars 3 ah y porcierto esta vez lo subire en diferente dia ya que no me queda tiempo y hablando de eso si leian el de perdido en otro mundo pues os espera un nuevo capitulo :o puede que sea algo que les interese o puede que aiga secuela xD (lo mayor posible es una secuela )nos leemos mañana chicos 3


	6. Chapter 6

nota de la autora: muy buenas amiguitos de fanfiction estamos aqui para otro episodio de el campamento de los allstars bueno no recuerdo en donde me quede xD en donde me quede asi que vamos a empezar con un...salseo extremo con toda la historia

chapter:mas enemigos...que sorpresa

habia pasado ya un dia era dia todo eso era genial para el coronel tenia paz y tranquilidad ya que el horario de un coronel es alas 6 de la mañana empieza su dia asi que estaba enfrente de la hoguera

buenos dias coronel

buenos dias soldado

parrapa agarro su patineta y se monto en ella y dijo:dare un paseo señor radec

radec no dijo nada sinceramente ahi era mejor tratado que en su mundo aunque estar con esta especie de seres que se suponen que son "heroes"/locos lo trataban bien aunque algunos fueran mas extraños que nada tanto desde demonios hasta dioses del olimpu sinceramente

buenos dias coronel nya

el volteo a ver y eran los amigos de toro y ahi cuando se hizo una pregunta ¿que hacian los amigos de toro en ese lugar ? aunque bueno tratandose asi no tenia el porque meterse esos pensamientos se le fueron ya que vio que el cazarecompenzas se sento junto con el con un cafe en la mano y dijo:vaya que tranquilidad

radec:ni que lo diga soldado

nathan drake:todos los demas estan dormidos aun verdad?

radec:si ...es mejor asi no causan mas daños ni nada por el estilo merecemos un momento de paz

en eso llega raiden y se sienta alado de ellos cosa que solamente se sento

.

.

.

.

buenos ...dias coronel

radec y nathan se miraron entre si y nathan dijo:que succede pareces deprimido

raiden:dante no me dejo dormir

radec:y el porque soldado

pero en ese momento raiden ya no contesto ya que se quedo dormido

radec:...se quedo dormido o le dio un corto circuito ?

nathan drake:no lo se pero no ahi que despertarlo aveces puede salir jack

radec se quedo ahi pensando ver al "novato " estar asi dormido en las bancas le recordaba cuando era un soldado cuanto tiempo a pasado entonces ?pero ese momento paso ya que se oyeron unas enormes pisadas hasta ver a un enorme perro de hielo de tres cabezas

buenos dias coronel

el coronel dejo aun lado su cafe y dijo :buenos dias soldado

nathan drake:quien te solto cerbero

cerberus solamente hizo una seña y sientieron otras pisadas y oyeron un JOJOJOJOJO hasta que alguien dijo:tenia que ser santa clous gigante

nathan drake:hola cole

cole:buenos dias coronel y buenos dias nathan (vieron que camino hacia donde estaba el enchufe de afuera)

radec:adonde va soldado

cole:voy a ir a robar electricidad esa es mi comida favorita los lunes por la mañana

cole se puso en un enchufe y de ahi comenzo a comer electricidad

cerbero:mi amo dijo que otro de mis amos me iba a cuidar

raiden:hola cerbero

cerberus:los perros normales sus amos los llevan a paciar

raiden:ya suenas como bladewolf ...venga vamos a llevarte a pasear

zeus:no te preocupes que me acompañe daremos un paseo

raiden:esta bien cerbero hazle caso a zeus en cualquier cosa

cerberus:si señor

radec:veo que todos ustedes se hacen acargo de cerbero estoy orgullosos de ustedes soldados

UN MONO!

uki!

nathan drake:y ya se levantaron los demas

sly cooper:buenos dias coronel

nathan drake:creo que ahi que esperar a que todos se levanten

radec:sigue siendo paz y tranquilidad

NYA KRATOS SUELTA MI PASTEL !

MMMMMM

ESE ERA MIO

nathan drake:ya se levanto el equipo espartano

en la cocina :

junio:tranquilo chicos les hare mas comida no se peleen

kuro:se acabaron toda la comida chicos

junio:descuida me gusta cocinar

kat :es mas te ayudare a preparar la comida

fat princess:yo igual

en la mesa:

toro:bueno las chicas van a tardar que haremos despues de comer nya

kratos:yo se ...molestar a zeus

?:nada de molestar a zeus

sly cooper:iremos a investigar el bosque chicos

toro:pero solamente encontramos rastros de la piedra

cole:bueno nosotros encontramos algo interesante

toro:y que es nya?

rachet:es como un archivo perdido se llama Archivo-error53

evil cole:lo encontramos en la cueva de los gusanos miren traigo uno como de recuerdo (toro al verlo se desmaya )

kratos:yo lo quiero son buenos para el corazón

kat y sackboy:que ni se te ocurra comerte eso !(mmmmmm)

despues de discutir un poco por el gusano y llevar a toro a un lugar seguro todos estaban reunidos en la sala del coronel...bueno casi todos ya que raiden y dante estaban discutiendo en alguna parte del lugar

radec:bueno soldados la paz a llegado otra vez a nuestras vacaciones pero esta guerra no acaba aun

toro:no tenemos ya mas "amigos" nya

nathan drake:el señor sarcasmo tiene razon

nariko:yo no entiendo si ya acabamos una vez con ellos porque regresaron ?

kratos:quieren venganza

radec:muy bien soldados quiero que vayan ala cueva de los gusanos otra vez

sackboy:mmmmmm (no ibamos a ver el documento ?)

todos vieron a toro:nya dijo que si no vamos a echarle un ojo al documento

radec:si

todos se acercaron a ver que era

20 minutos despues

toro:no no no quiero ir nya!

nariko:toro no seas mula !

kratos:asi es si te sueltas te daremos sushi

toro:no quiero nya!

nariko:yo se como quitarte el miedo

nariko metio a toro en una bolsa y se metieron

kratos:buena idea esa nariko

nariko:gracias kratos

sackboy:mm

toro salio de la bolsa pero en eso llegaron radec rachet issac emmet sly nathan drake cole y kat

cole:hey chicos

radec:esto es increible pero...porque esta llena de luz

el coronel habia entrado en una cueva algo extraña sinceramente ´parecia algo futurista hasta que emmet dijo:coronel mire

el coronel vio un enorme capullo parecian huevos hasta que dijo issac:son colmenas de necromorfos

emmet:no lo creo chicos parecen cerebros humanos pero de metal

issac:que?

radec:interesante sera mejor investigar

el equipo empezo a buscar el coronel encontro una muestra de sangre issac con algunas cosas de metal hizo una pistola para paralizar

emmet:que extraño

issac:que los cerebros robots?

emmet:asi es el archivo-error53 decia algo parecido pero eran de niños

toro:yo no entiendo algo nya

nariko:que extraño es esto

cole:sera terroristas?

toro:ahi gente tan mala para hacer esto nya

cole:sinceramente toro estos son cerebros humanos

radec:sera que Sev mi peor enemigo tenga algo que ver en esto?

?:que sabio eres coronel pero aun sigues siendo un idiota y cobarde

radec:quien dijo eso?!

evil cole:yo solamente lo pienso mas nunca lo dije

toro:coronel mire nya!

en eso todos vieron que arriba estaba sev y algunos soldados junto con otro hombre que parecia cirbog una chica con un cuervo y el otro andaba como de la epoca medieval

radec:tu!

toro:nya es el soldado sev!

todos:y quien es ese

toro:es enemigo del coronel nya!

sev:mejor conocido como el mejor soldado humano contra los hellgast

radec:no te dare los codigos de las armas nucleares se iran conmigo hasta la tumba

toro:nya pero como fue que llegastes aqui

sev:un pequeño contrato con polygoman jaja

cole:ya me lo imaginaba

?:pero no esta solo

nariko vio que salio nada mas ni nada menos que :EL REY BOHAN !

nariko preparo su heavenly sword

rey bohan :oh tranquila cariño no vengo por esa espada oxidada

?:dañaran la mercancia chicos no peleen

vieron que salio un hombre calvo con unas cuchillas atras pero...sinceramente nadie lo reconocia

?:que nadie me conoce

.

.

.

.

sly cooper:emmm...no

*suspiro* se va a una esquina

issac:dejense de estupidesez que quieren hacer con estos cerebros!

?:aaah ya saben el comercio pronto los niños soldados se levantaran en todo el mundo

rachet:pero como es eso posible!

nathan drake;asi es como van a plantarle cerebros asi a maquinas!

toro:ademas...no que solamente son aceptados aqui personajes que son heroes o villanos que hicieron historia!? nya

?:no nos subestimes pequeño gatito

todos vieron quien era y al verlo dijieron al mismo tiempo:dante!

el idiota de mi hermano

radec;en eso si estoy deacuerdo contigo

todos:coronel!?

vaya que son idiotas pero no soy el estupido de mi hermano que me traiciono me llamo vergil el es sundowner el es el rey bohan y el es sev y todos nosotros somos secuazes de los polygonal allstars !

sackboy:mmm

nariko:pagaran caro por no darnos nuestras vacaciones normales !

reybohan:niña insolente !

sev:suelten al negavitron!

radec:no si estamos aqui

kratos:asi se habla un guerrero de verdad no se esconde venga !

en eso sale el negavitron

toro:creo que es hora de irnos nya

vergil:creo que nosotros ganamos ahora !

radec:para ser verdad eres igual de idiota que tu hermano

vergil:insolente

radec:venga escoria!

todos apuntaron con sus espadas hasta que empieza a temblar todo derrumbando la pared

cole:que demonios?

en eso entra cerberus

cerberus:mis amos estan en peligro!

dante:lo vez raiden el es fuerte

raiden:lo vas a golpear con todo y va a quedar como kratos por tanto golpe en la cabeza

toro:VINIERON PARA SALVARNOS O PARA VERLOS MEDIO MATARSE ENTRE LOS DOS NYA!

dante:oh se me habia olvidado

.

.

.

.

dante:y...que ibamos a hacer

todos se pusieron la mano en la cara y el coronel dijo:estamos perdidos

raiden;creo que ya te afecto tanto golpe en la cabeza

sundower:pero mira que tenemos aqui ahora entiendo el porque nadie a muerto

raiden vio y era uno de sus enemigos y dijo:que diablos esta pasando aqui!

vergil:vaya vaya mi hermano me traiciono por unos humanos

?:ademas falto yo en presentarme

kratos:aquien le has dicho mortal!

kat vio que dusty comenzo a gruñir y se puso en posicion de ataque hasta que vio que salio una chica con ropas oscuras y el pelo largo:raven?

raven:asi es aqui estamos todos unidos todos sus enemigos nos unimos

todos:que!

raiden:yo tengo demasiadas dudas y esta es una que hacen mis enemigos aqui?!

radec:larga historia novato

sev:ya basta soldados ataquen!

toro:corran por sus vidas

todos vieron que iba el negavitron subccionando todo a su paso todos se subieron arriba de cerberus era hora de correr

dante:cerberus mas rapido!

cerberus:eso intento !

kratos:tengo una idea

issac:si es la de comer gusanos paso

sly cooper:espera kratos tuvo una idea?

.

.

.

kratos:sackboy crea una distracion!

sackboy saco su popit y creo un oyo negro viendo el como el negavitron callo ahi

rachet:bien echo comando

clank:rachet detecto amenazas

en eso vieron que iban arpias aventando bombas

rachet:yo las entretengo

radec:todos los de pistolas ala carga soldados

radec rachet issac emmet dante kratos y nathan comenzaron a dar tiroteos

kat:ya casi llegamos chicos !

en eso cerberus frena y todos los allstars salen volando

toro:nya que te pasa cerberus!

todos vieron que cerberus comenzo a comerse alas arpias

dante:asi se hace dales su merecido!

radec:todos a mi oficina ahora

todos se reunieron desde el mas pequeño al mas grande hasta kuro y junio estaban reunidos el coronel les dijo todo alos allstars cosa que cuando escucharon eso todos comenzaron a discutir

spike:eso quiere decir que polygoman regreso con todo?

jak:no polygoman los dlc polygonal allstars

sweet tooth:mi delicioso helado tiene una pregunta que se supone que dice ese archivo

radec:la verdad tiene algunas notas que no estan quemadas

toro:nya puede que el archivo-error53 tenga algunas paginas que digan de una guerra nya

raiden:esperen que archivo dicen que es

sly cooper:archivo-error 53

raiden al oir ese nombre dijo:ese archivo es de mi mundo que hace aqui?

dante:ahora que recuerde en una aventura que tuvimos nosotros me dijistes algo sobre ese archivo

toro:nya como saben de ese archivo

raiden:dante y yo tuvimos una aventura que paso al igual que nosotros pero antes de que lo perdiera decia algo sobre la reunion de los villanos de todos nuestros mundos!

nariko:eso explica el porque el rey bohan esta aqui?

raiden:asi es los datos estaban bloqueados doktor los hackeo y junto con dante estuvimos investigando pero fue inutil ya que se supone que en nuestro mundo ya terminamos con los enemigos

rachet:entonces como fue que paso esto?

issac:por lo que veo todos los seres que nosotros conocemos como enemigos se reuniran por algo el hermano malvado de dante estaba alli no me sorprenderia si zeus o evil cole se van al otro bando

evil cole:losiento pero traicionar amis hermanos eso nunca jaja

cole:la verdad espero y ni nix ni lucy kou esten en este lio

nathan drake;creo que es hora de empezar bien a investigar

todos :uhg

inalizado:

bueno chicos como dije este capitulo iba a estar lleno de sorpresas uuf xD tarde demasiado en buscar informacion de todos los personajes xD bueno chicos espero y este momento tan inesperado en la historia los deje confundidos haha pero asi fue como yo quise desarrollar la historia bueno fap si creen que este momento fue inesperado y coment para moarr el campamento de los allstars bueno chicos nos leemos pronto para el de una noche con los allstars xD

desconectando


	7. Chapter 7

nota de la autora:muy buenas amiguitos de fanfiction estamos aqui con otro capitulo de el campamento de los allstars si me preguntais el porque el nombre del capitulo es porque ya sabremos ahora el como se llama los nuevos "compañeros de los allstars

Chapter : C.P.A

habia pasado una hora los allstars estaban ahora comiendo todo iba bien nada de preguntas ni nada por el estilo

radec:esa maldita escoria ! pagara caro por haver mandado a su sabueso !

issac:coronel calmese

radec:porque lo dice soldado

dante:ya le hizo dos perforacciones ala pared con su pistola

radec vio el techo estaba lleno de agujeros de lo tanto que disparo y se callo una parte del techo

nathan drake:bueno sera que yo estaria enojado tambien podre coronel

spike:puede que specter este tambien involucrado en esto

parrapa :oh el capitan fideos!

todos comenzaron a discutir hasta que raiden agarro a una de las pistolas de dante y disparo haciendo que todos se calmaran

dante:evony!?

raiden:no debemos pensar mal tenemos el espiritu de heroes que les pasa? si una vez los derrotamos ahora podemos entre todos! ...somos allstars y los allstars nunca se rinden

jak:raiden tiene razon

.

.

.

.

kratos:TAL VEZ ZEUS TAMBIEN ESTE CON ELLOS!

toro:yo no tengo enemigos pero...PUEDE QUE KURO SE UNA TAMBIEN NYA

kuro:yo que

kratos:atrapenlo antes de que le laven el cerebro!

sackboy:mmmmmm

kuro:nya !

el equipo espartano se le avento a kuro y comenzo a golpearlo hasta que junio llego y con dos sartenes les dio un coscorron a cada allstar e incluso al coronel

junio:basta de tonterias chicos !

toro:nya ?! junio no hagas eso te pareces ya ami mamá

junio le da otro golpe con el sarten a toro :esta bien si eres como mi mamá nya

kat:bueno somos allstars estamos juntos en esto chicos

daxter:kat tiene razon estamos unidos porque somos especiales!

todo mundo se calmo ahora comian tranquilamente pero mientras eso pasaba en otro lugar

sev:vaya me sorprende mucho como porfin nos aprecian!

raven:somos los coprotagonistas que puede pasar

specter:y porfin nos vengaremos de los que nos han echo

nefarius:y porque no los atacamos ?

vergil:sera mejor idear algo no?

sev:pues...mejor esperemos a que ellos lleguen

todos:buena idea

en el campamento:

cerberus estaba en el patio jugando con little sister mientras que raiden y dante los observaban

dante:nunca pense que volveria ver a mi hermano

raiden:yo estoy igual de sorprendido que tu dante

dante:jeje el no podra con el equipo baguette

raiden:sinceramente ...me gusto su katana

dante:yamato?

raiden:yamo ..que

dante:olvidalo sera mejor prepararnos no crees

raiden:esperan espera espera ...tu diciendo que nos preparemos para peliar...que hicistes con el verdadero dante?

dante:oye !

en otro lugar

issac y emmett estaban preparando armas

emmett:espero y no este mi hermano en esto

issac:tienes un hermano?

emmet:bueno ya no supe de el sera porque el como yo era un minero de rift hace mucho que no lo veo

issac:vaya espero y no sea como el hermano gemelo de dante

emmet:pues espero y el no este metido tambien en esto

todos se reunieron afuera

radec:muy bien soldados es hora de poner fin a esto

cole:no cree que seria algo imposible eso coronel

toro:cole tiene razon coronel aun no estamos preparados ademas no sabemos ni el porque estan aqui puede que ellos sean los cazadores

evil cole:y ir a enfrentarlos no seria como ir ala boca del lobo coronel?

toro:evil tiene razon coronel nya

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmm (la primera seria encontrar entradas para poder atacar de cualquier lugar o la otra seria mandar a dos de nosotros para que llamen la atención y entrar )

todos vieron a toro

toro:esperen lo estoy traduciendo...nya dijo que tiene dos ideas que la primera seria encontrar entradas para cuando tengamos que retirarnos escapar desde esos puntos y la otra suena un poco peligroso sackboy nya

rachet:oye que puede idear este pequeñito

toro:sinceramente sackboy tiene desde buenas ideas hasta ideas malvadas nya

kratos:y cual es la segunda toro ?

toro:la segunda es mandar a dos de nosotros a que destruyan cosas nya

todos se quedaron mirando y vieron a dante y a raiden

kat:yo ire a cocinar junto con junio

dante:hey esperen quieren que vayamos a destruir todo ese lugar ...SERIA IMPOSIBLE YA QUE TIENEN MUCHAS CAMARAS

kratos:pero no seria mas rapido en el hades ?

dante:sinceramente yo puedo ir al limbo facilmente pero ...raiden no se si pueda entrar

raiden:en eso estoy deacuerdo contigo

radec:bueno soldado entonces entren a lo kratos

kratos:el coronel lo dice como si fuera un chiste

evil cole :para algunos lo eres

kratos se fue a sentar en una ezquina todo triste

radec:bien para que te quede mas claro dante entren como si estuvieran en una fiesta

dante:ME GUSTAN LAS FIESTAS!

radec:bien entonces vayan y quiero informacion

raiden:esto no me da buena espina coronel

radec:oh es esto...oh quieren hacer ejercicion todo el dia

raiden:cambio de idea me voy con dante

en el bosque:

toro:nya sackboy que dijistes que buscabas ?

sackboy:mmmmmmm mmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmm (vamos a ir a comer y little sister me pidio que buscara una pelota en el bosque ya que big daddy no la encontro )

kratos:y el porque vengo yo con ustedes si ahi comida en el campamento ?

toro:nya vamos a ir por unas cosas al restaurante de junio nya

kuro:y porque tambien vengo yo

toro:para que nos ayudes a cargar con las cosas que nos pidio junio nya

kuro:con ustedes tres no me siento seguro chicos en cualquier cosa se meten y si nos atacan nya?

toro:kuro ya te dije que no seas miedoso

kuro:bueno por almenos no le temo alos gusanos

toro:que?!

kratos y sackboy se reian en sus pensamientos para que toro no los escuchara

toro:sera mejor apurarnos nya

mientras en otra parte

dante y raiden caminaban habia mucha neblina asi que raiden iba primero y dante,...se tropezaba con todo hasta se pego con un arbol

dante:ya casi llegamos ya me estoy cansando de ser yo el que se golpea (decia mientras se sacudia el saco ya que habia caido en un charco de lodo)

raiden al verlo solto una pequeña carcajada en su mente pero aun asi dijo:no lo se la neblina no me deja ver casi no ahi casi señal

dante:esto me recuerda a silent hill

en eso los dos se miran entre si

AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGG

dante al oir eso le da un disparo en la cabeza al demonio que estaba detras de ellos y cae al piso dante y raiden se le quedaron viendo al demonio hasta que raiden dijo:sera mejor seguir

dante:...vale

raiden comenzo a caminar pero en eso cae en un poso

dante:jajajjajaja el karma raiden

en eso raiden lo agarra del pie a dante :maldita sea (dante tambien cae al poso donde cayo raiden)

en el campamento:

cole:me estoy aburriendo

radec:es hora de pensar en un plan soldados

sly cooper:oiga coronel no sabe donde esta el equipo espartano ?

issac:ellos? ...fueron a buscar algo

emmet:creo que fueron al restaurante de junio por algunas cosas

jak:ya estuvo a que van acabar con el restaurante de junio

daxter:lo van a dejar en banca rota

issac:ya basta de tonterias ahi que pensar en un plan coronel yo tengo una idea

radec:bien le dire al novato que se apuren

en la cocina:

kat:vaya dia tan mas lleno de paz aaah

nariko:creo que sera mejor hacer la comida no?

junio:necesito mas platos y sartenes toro rompio uno de mis mejores sartenes cuando le pege en la cabeza

fat princess:bueno podemos hacer pasteles mientras ellos regresan

todas:buena idea

kat:no lo se chicas pero ...me preocupa algo

nariko:preocupada por dante y raiden?

kat:pues...mas o menos no quiero ni imaginarme lo que estaran pasando todo porque yo no fui con ellos !

mientras en el bosque...digo en el restaurante :

toro:kuro trae mas comida ...me muero de hambre nya !

mientras eso pasaba el equipo espartano se daba un buen banquete en el restaurante de junio

kratos:que buena comida

kuro:junio junto con suzuki hacen la comida nya

toro:vaya pues...que rico nya

sackboy:mmmmmm?

todos:que dijo?

toro:dijo que quiere ir al baño nya

todos al oir eso se impresionaron hasta suzuki y kuro dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y ricky hasta se le calleron los platos sucios que habia recogido de las mesas y pierre ...estaba dormido en la cocina

todos:vas al baño!? como!?

sackboy:mmmmmmmm

toro:que asco nya!

todos:que dijo?!

toro:no pienso traduccirlo !

kratos:¿tendra algo que ver el cierre ?

sackboy:mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmm mmmmm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmmmm mm m

toro:alguien le puede decir donde esta el baño ya se me revolvio la panza y se me quito el apetito al saber eso nya

pierre:es la puerta izquierda

sackboy camino hacia esa puerta y se metio ahi toro y kratos siguieron comiendo hasta que

kuro:oigan chicos tres tipos extraños los estan buscando

toro:me pregunto quienes seran nya

kratos se paro de ahi y vio algo que a el le sorprendio;no lo puedo creer es...

toro:nya que succede kratos!

en el bosque ...bueno mas bien en el subterraneo ;

dante:ay mi cabeza!

raiden:uuuggg en donde estamos?

dante:eso golpe nos afectara tarde o templano

.

.

.

.

raiden:creo que a ti ya te afecto desde hace mucho tiempo

dante:oye!

despues de discutir un poco dante entro al limbo para ver mejor el lugar y por lo que veia estaba muy corrupto el lugar

dante:hey bloondie puedes verme

raiden:si

dante:...como? si estoy en el limbo

raiden:es ...algo secreto

raiden comenzo a caminar dante solamente dijo en voz baja:que extraño

comenzaron a caminar entraron a un cuarto grande

dante:vaya esto es genial

raiden:no me da buena espina dante

dante:oye que puede pasar blondie

pero en eso se empieza a derrumbar todo y se prenden las luces

dante:que demo...(dante se quito de ahi ya que se derrumbo dejando alos dos en una parte

?:aaaaaaaah hijo de sparda?

dante al oir eso y que de alguna parte colgaba ese bicho feo dijo:PIPI DE DEMONIO!

succubus:asi es

vergil:succubus dejalos

el succubus solamente se volteo

raiden:que diablos es eso

dante:bienvenido ami mundo blondie

con toro y los demas:

kratos:hades!

kratos salio disparado pero en eso le cae un relampago y lo deja inconsiente

sackboy y toro:kratos!

zeus:jojojo pero si son mis hijos

poseidon:cuantos hijos tienes ?

toro y somos tus hijos nya !(mmmmmmmmmm)

poseidon:basta de tonterias es hora de capturar allstars

hades:asi es pero primero nos presentaremos

toro:presentarse ? nya

sackboy intentaba despertar a kratos pero era imposible

sackboy:mmmm (no lo puedo despertar)

zeus:descuida yo te ayudo

zeus le avento un rayo a kratos :aaaaaaaaaahhhh!

sackboy:mmm

toro:despues de que te pasas al lado malo como es posible que nos ayudes nya!?

zeus:oh eso es cierto

zeus crea un relampago dandole a toro y a sackboy mandandolos hasta un edificio

toro:nya esto duele !

sackboy estaba tirado en el piso

toro:o demonios recorde que tu eres debil con la electricidad

sackboy:mm

ZEUS!

toro:kratos se ah levantado el puede vencer a los dioses kratos nos salvara nya

kratos:zeus eres un traidor te destruire!...eso haria pero me eh dado cuenta que acabo de utilizar toda mi energia !

toro:que!

zeus:no quieres red ord para que se te quite el dolor hijo

kratos:no necesito regalos del olimpus

zeus:este muchacho se ha puesto muy rebelde

toro:bueno sera que cuando llegan ala adolencia se ponen asi y dicen que nadie los entiende

kratos:no es eso es solo que ...bah nadie me entiende

hades:ya basta es hora de presentarse

poseidon :asi es somos la C.P.A

el equipo espartano: C.P que? (,mmmm?)

en el subteraneo:

dante al ver de quien era esa figura dijo:la amante de mundus?

lilit:asi es querido

raiden:no que solamente era un personaje en cada mundo ?

sundowner:bueno es facil y esto te va a interesar jack hace unas semanas nuestros jefes fueron por nosotros y nos contaron donde estaban que era esta orden de allstars y por lo que veo no son tan fuertes y nos propusieron algo que si los cazamos alos allstars ellos nos daran este lugar junto con los polygonal allstars

vergil:ir cazandolos uno por uno

raiden:eso nunca pasara

lilit:pues veamos que piensan de esto (lilit comenzo a transformarse en algo dante y raiden al ver eso dijieron:que diablos es eso !

lilit:vamos hijo encargate de ellos

vergil:la semilla de mundús se encargara de ustedes

raiden:esa cosa es un demonio?

dante:bienvenido ami mundo

en el campamento:

radec:como sera posible esto!

el coronel estaba disparando desde el techo junto con emmet issac y nathan

nathan drake:coronel son demasiados

issac:coronel los necromorfos estan atacando

radec saco un comunicador y :NOVATO DONDE ESTAN!?

emmm ...coronel estamos siendo atacados

radec:que ?

si el C.P.A se dieron cuenta y ahora un demonio cosa o bicho raro no se que sea !

radec:novato !

hey coronel tenemos problemas!

radec:nosotros al igual que ustedes tenemos problemas!

Issac:coronel mire

radec vio que de los escombros salio una maquina

radec:esa maquina que no se supone que la debia de utilizar yo en killzone 3!

con toro:

toro:no kratos!

kratos salio volando contra el edificio

kratos:estoy bien

hades:somos cazadores de playstation allstars

toro:estamos perdidos nya!

en eso se oyeron gritos de desesperancion por parte del equipo espartano

zeus:es hora de ir con los demas

finalizado :

bueno chicos esto es todo perdon por no actualizar rapido pero eh estado muy sin...imaginacion ya saben xD bueno pues aqui este capitulo que batalle bastante xD sinceramente para idear un nombre alos nuevos villanos xD HAHAHA pero bueno si ven una equivocacion disculpenme fap si crees que el equipo espartano esta volviendo a sufrir bulling porque no se toman nada encerio xD y fap para moar el campamento de los allstars nos leemos lo que vaya a subir dentro de dos dias o no se cuanto xD nos leemos luego


End file.
